


【原创sp】遇刺（M/F）

by mirandaloves14



Series: 【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14
Summary: 《四月花事》的同背景故事，讲一讲宇文清和姜砚的爱情。
Series: 【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695466
Kudos: 2





	【原创sp】遇刺（M/F）

**Author's Note:**

> -摄政王×皇太后  
> -充满了许多没必要的世界观设定和角色设定，以后可能会继续拿这个背景写故事  
> -小皇帝不是太后亲生儿子

一道惊雷划过夜空，昏沉的天空极快地亮起又暗下，不过几息功夫，大雨就倾盆浇了下来。

连天的雨幕在尽头被一匹雪白骏马从当中掀开一条缝隙，宇文清身着被大雨浇湿的烟青直裰骑在马上，自雨幕间飞驰而过。他胯下的白马是神骏，早早便将一众侍从远远甩在了后面，宇文清驾马跃进山庄大门的时候，侍从已经被落下了足足半里的距离。

太后身边的总管太监张福寿正抻长脖子在大门处等着，见那白马携着厉风与他擦身而过，也不顾马蹄带起的泥水溅了他一身，张福寿倒头就拜，老泪纵横道：

“殿下，您可算来了！”

张福寿是太后身边年纪最大的公公，宇文清素来很给他面子，又见他仓皇拜倒，再差一厘便要被马蹄踩在脚下，连忙勒住马缰，引得白马骤然抬起前蹄，在雨幕中嘶鸣一声。宇文清翻身下马，将手中马鞭抛给张福寿：

“她怎么样了？”

他语气平静，听起来只像是一句寻常问询，既不说“母后”，也不说“太后”，只以让人难以揣测亲疏关系的“她”来称呼皇太后姜砚。雨水肆意冲刷过各处，张福寿颤颤巍巍接过马鞭看向这位年轻的摄政王时，只能看见层叠珠帘般的大雨，并不能看清他的表情。

宇文清已经迈着大步向殿内走去，张福寿连忙跟上，还未开口就先擦了一把眼泪：“殿下容禀，随行几位太医给看过，都说是中了毒……娘娘现在还昏迷着。”

张福寿说的这些，宇文清已经在通传急报的近卫那里听过了一遍。他心里怀着些侥幸，总以为在他从皇宫奔波到山庄的这段时间里，姜砚的境况能有些许的好转，直至听了张福寿的话，他才知道之前的猜想只是自欺欺人，本就悬着的一颗心终于散出闷钝的疼痛来。

他抬脚跨过姜砚寝殿的门槛，被雨水浸湿的鞋袜在地毯上留下一个个深色的印记。守在太后床榻前的几名随行太医见到他，立时扑通扑通跪了一地：

“殿下！”

几名太医硬是把寝殿哭天抢地出了菜市口的架势，认罪的请罚的，嚎啕家里上有八十老母下有三岁小儿的，宇文清听出来这是拿太后中的毒没辙的意思，他本就心烦意乱，此刻更是被聒噪得恨不得提刀杀人，只拿一双冷厉的眼睛盯住哭的最大声的太医：

“你哭够了？”

太医们瞬间收了声。为首的赵太医壮着胆子道：“三爷，娘娘已经吐了五回……寻常药剂怕是难以根除毒性……”

宇文清并不作声，他绕过跪了一地的太医，走近床榻，垂下目光去看榻上的人。

皇太后姜砚初入宫时就有美人之名，先皇尤喜她的肌肤，曾称赞她“如银类雪”，但宇文清现在凝神去看，只看得到她脸色远比白瓷还要苍白，周围昏黄的灯火也暖不去她身上那一层沉沉冷气。他想伸出手去摸姜砚的脸，但指尖甫一伸出去，就看见自己袖口还在向下滴水，只能仓促把手收回去。

他这才得以看见趴伏在姜砚床榻尾端的两个幼童。六岁的小皇帝宇文弈和五岁的嘉仪长公主宇文婵手牵着手，眼圈哭得通红，见宇文清回头看向他们两个，俱是大哭起来，一迭声地喊着“三哥”。

宇文清叹了口气。

小皇帝宇文弈登基不足三载，每日勤勤恳恳，因有太后姜砚与燕王宇文清摄政在侧，大周朝政倒也算得上清明。他近日书读得不错，连最严苛的郑太傅都夸了两回，姜砚便允诺了带他到京郊的温泉山庄来玩。

先皇子息不盛，存于世的儿子便只有宇文清同宇文弈两个，便是女儿也只有三个，俱都生活在宫中，还未出嫁。这次温泉山庄之行，姜砚不光带了小皇帝，也带上了三位长公主一道，盘算着歇上两日回宫，政事便暂时托付给了宇文清。

谁能料想到晚间席上竟有刺客行刺？

宇文清听手下禀报，说那刺客是小皇帝身边的宫女，用的是磨尖了长柄的钢筷，席间直冲着皇帝去的，幸亏太后眼疾手快，生生替小皇帝挡了一下，才使得皇帝只是受了惊吓，好歹身体无碍。太后手臂受了一刺，起先只是流血，再后来便昏迷不醒，太医们才知道那钢筷上竟然还淬了毒药。

宇文清收回视线，端详着姜砚消瘦的脸颊，放缓声音问：“怎么不见嘉元和嘉和？”

姜砚带出宫的三位长公主，属现在还在她床榻边大哭的嘉仪长公主最小，嘉元与嘉和如今一个十六岁，一个十四岁，放在民间也算得上是大孩子了。

小皇帝抹了把眼泪，呜咽道：“长姐与二姐去审问那贼人了。”他话音刚落，殿外就传来一阵匆匆的脚步声，嘉元长公主身边的小太监连滚带爬跑进殿里，连气都喘不匀：“陛下，陛下——”

他差点没和还跪了一地的太医们磕到脑袋，一抬头看见宇文清居高临下睨着自己，好像在霎时间找到了主心骨似的，眼泪刷地就下来了：“殿下！殿下您来了！容奴才禀，那刺客——那刺客自尽了——”

小皇帝霍然站起身：“什么？”

小太监也知道自己带来的绝不是好消息，他涕泪横流，只埋头跪着，并不求皇上，只哀求宇文清：“殿下，求殿下给拿个主意吧！”

宇文清只觉得自己喉咙发涩。他这几个弟弟妹妹，嘉元聪颖，嘉和勇敢，但是到底没经过事，三年前宫变的时候，她们还只是缩在他羽翼下等待庇护的雏鸟；弈儿和嘉仪更是两个稚童，惊慌之下能把话说清楚已经难得，他还能指望什么？

当初与他并肩策划了宫变的，他最信任的，最看重的，最爱慕的姜砚，现在只能闭目躺在榻上，等着下面跪着的这帮庸医吊住她这一口气。

宇文清看着跪伏在地的小太监，深冷的目光却好像在这一刻失了焦距。他张开嘴，第一下却没发出声音，片刻后才干涩道：

“快子时了，带陛下和嘉仪去休息。”被延迟过的冷意终于浸透衣裳传入四肢百骸，宇文清重新看向还跪在原地的太医们：“太后如若醒不过来，你们便殉葬吧。”

他平素总是温和持重的，如今脸上却半分暖意也无，瞳色幽深晦暗，只骇得太医们连连磕头。

他示意小太监起身：“那刺客如今关押在哪？带我去。”

-

日头西沉，宫门眼见着要落钥，宇文清好不容易哄好了哭哭啼啼的小皇帝，牵了马就要出宫。

宇文弈却跌跌撞撞追了出来：“三哥！”他身量不高，只刚到宇文清的腰间，须得伸长了手才能够得到他这位三哥的袖子，“三哥，母后……母后会好起来吗？”

他说着说着，眼圈一红，忍不住又掉下泪来。

这已经是姜砚遇刺后昏迷的第五天了。太后遇刺是大案，但行刺的宫女早在第一晚就自尽了，三司审了这么多天，也只找到一些并不算充足的证据，隐隐将这件事情指向了废太子，戾王宇文源。但戾王太子之位被废已经是先帝时期的事情，戾王如今被圈禁在戾王府，刺客却是皇帝身边的宫女，戾王是哪里来的能力将手伸进后宫去？

刑部尚书几个人几乎愁白了头发，越审下去越觉得此事棘手。上个月前任户部尚书孙平贪墨一事牵连甚广，宇文清联合太后在早朝骤然发难，拔出萝卜带出泥地撸下去了六部一大串的官员，目前的刑部尚书郭跃然就是在此次贪墨案中被宇文清一手提拔上来的，他原本有意在宇文清面前表表忠心，却没料到案子越查越没了头绪，下午刚和大理寺卿一齐到宇文清面前哭了一回，话里话外的，都是在说自己无能，断不出这案子。

若只是这边没有好消息便也算了，半个时辰前太医院的赵院使也来宇文清面前哭了一通，大意就是太后身上的毒难解。赵院使引经据典洋洋洒洒说了一通，宇文清听明白了，这不是在说姜砚的毒他们完全没办法，而是想要对症，须得下猛药，那药性寒凉，女子服用了，怕是终生再难受孕。

燕王与太后这点事情，虽然没有人敢拿到明面上说，但但凡机敏一点的，全都知道燕王与太后有些不明不白的关系。赵院使不知道他们两位贵人到底好到什么程度，也不知道宇文清到底想不想要太后有孕，因此这虎狼之药到底能不能用，他完全不敢擅自做主，只能等着宇文清给他拿主意。

宇文清联想起前朝后宫这一群窝囊废就不由得怒从心头起，他下意识地想要冷脸，低头却又见小皇帝满面忧色，只好耐下性子宽慰他道：“陛下好生将养身体，等母后醒过来了，听你曾龙体有恙，该难过的。”

太后遇刺当晚，小皇帝宇文弈是哭着入睡的。等他醒过来，却已经不在山庄里，而是被宇文清带回了皇宫。国不可一日无君，又是在太后遇刺，朝野动荡的这个节骨眼上，虽然众人心知肚明宇文弈于朝政无半分用处，但他还是被他三哥强行按在了龙椅上，用来维系前朝的稳定。宇文弈到底只是个六岁幼童，以前万事都有三哥和母后在前面挡着，哪里遇见过这般阵仗，他又忧心姜砚的伤势，回宫没两日便惹了风寒入体，结结实实地发起了烧。

即便是此刻，他身上风寒未退，说话还带着嘟嘟囔囔的鼻音：“那你不要同母后讲我生病了。”

太阳已经完全坠了下去，橘红的天光照过承明宫顶部的琉璃瓦片，又映红了正脊两端的鸱吻的眼瞳。

今日是一个晴天。

宇文清忍不住想，明天呢？

之前太医院赵院使的话犹在耳畔，天光映入眼中，宇文清只觉得眼底一片血色。

他慢慢在小皇帝面前蹲下身去，正视着宇文弈黑亮含泪的眼睛，柔声道：

“你们都会好起来的。”

-

姜砚觉得自己做了一个很沉很久的梦。

梦中的深渊里有无数只手要将她拉下去，它们拉扯着她的脚踝，她一次次在梦境里摔倒。起先她总挣扎着站起来，后来摔得多了，她干脆匍匐在这一双双手上，迎着梦境尽头的光亮向前爬去。

姜砚想，她是不肯死的。

她爬出满身的汗，手脚俱在发颤，偶然间低下头去，发现撕扯着她的裙摆和脚踝的手掌们竟然有着主人，一张张脸在深渊中朝她阴恻恻地冷笑。

姜砚定睛去分辨这些人脸，发现都是属于害过她的，和她害过的人的。无数人脸的中央簇拥着一张尤为阴鸷的面皮，姜砚第一眼没瞧出这是谁，第二眼才看出这是先皇，宇文清的爹。

她在手掌上爬得累了，索性盘膝坐在上面喘息，一面朝先皇大声笑道：

“宇文傑，你以为你能杀死我吗！”她越笑越肆意，“你的小儿子如今端坐皇位，你的三儿子如今是我的裙下之臣！当初你杀我姐姐时，想得到今天吗？”

她笑着笑着，又慢慢流出泪来：

“……三年前是我赢了，今天也一定是我赢。他还在等我……”

温暖的光线从梦境的尽头照进来，如羽翼般拢在她单薄的身躯上。姜砚下意识地想要伸手，指尖随即被一只温暖的手掌包裹住，她听见耳边传来熟悉的声音：

“你从五月初睡到五月中，连端阳节都错过啦。砚砚，你让我好等。”

姜砚眼睫轻颤。那个缠绕她许久的梦境好像在霎时间消散了，她终于睁开眼睛，看见宇文清坐在床边，正朝她微笑。

姜砚说：“你瘦了好多。”

宇文清抬手抚上她被汗沾湿的鬓发：“你也是。”

他们两个只来得及含情脉脉对视这么一小会，紧接着床边就传来一串喜极而泣的哭声。姜砚把视线从宇文清身上移开，看见小皇帝并三位长公主也都守在她的床榻边，由最小的嘉仪打头，一个接一个的，全都哭起来了。

张福寿和一群太医跪在床边边流泪边磕头，姜砚听了一耳朵，发现他把自己能拜的各路神仙全都感谢了一遍。她又有点好笑，又十分感动，对着这一群人道：

“哀家这不是还没死——”

她话才说出一半，掌心就被宇文清用手抽了一下。宇文清板着脸道：

“你少说些晦气话吧。”

姜砚被他牵着手掌，才觉出手腕被什么东西硌着，她低头去看，发现手腕上不知何时被系上了一根五彩绳。她这才意识到自己的确是错过了端阳，正遗憾着，却又看出编这五彩绳的人手艺粗糙，结绳处略有凹凸不平，显然是新人之作。她再去看宇文清的袖间，青衫掩映之下竟也有着一条彩色丝线编制而成的细绳，正绕在他的手腕处。

她慢慢地笑起来：“你又恼了。”

宇文清仍旧板着脸。他抬起手，朝堂下微微一挥袖，张福寿就很有眼色地带着一众摸不着头脑的太医和众多仆从往出退去。老爷子弓着身子快要退出殿门时，一抬头看见三位长公主和皇上还呆呆地守在太后床榻边没有动作，只好又走上前去，把几个孩子也一并给哄走了。

方才还聚满了人的殿内霎时间只剩下了宇文清同姜砚两个人，姜砚对即将到来的事情似有所觉，她眨眨眼：“你要因为这等小事骂我，我可不依。”

宇文清不答话。他向着姜砚的方向探出身子，左手环住她的腰，竟是将她从床榻上直接捞了起来。姜砚久病初愈，浑身没有半点力气，她双膝还跪在榻上，上身不自觉地就跌进宇文清的怀里，双手更是越过后者的肩膀，轻轻环住了他的脖颈。

宇文清与姜砚头挨着头，他此刻远比平时更能感受到姜砚皮肤上传来的令人心惊冷意，语气便跟着和缓了许多：“砚砚，你冷吗？”

姜砚感觉到他的右手掌游移过她的腰际，又停在她的后臀处。她并不怕，只耐心地去轻轻亲吻男人的眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，又浅笑道：

“我是有些冷，可你身上很暖。你今日要为着什么打我？”

宇文清又不说话了。他不算热切却极其温柔地回应着姜砚的亲吻，右手只隔着衣服布料在她的臀上微微停留了一阵，便举向高处，又向她身后抽去。他每抽一下，姜砚便跟着往他怀里缩上一缩，不过三十来下过去，姜砚连脑袋都埋向了他胸前，只露出一头浓密披散着的黑发。

宇文清落巴掌的动作不停。他转而亲吻姜砚的发顶，亲吻继续向下落去，他得以亲到她通红的耳垂。姜砚被充满爱意的亲吻和愈发难捱的巴掌逼得进退两难，她既想要宇文清的爱抚，又想逃离他的惩戒，她忍不住弓起背，才兴起一丝往后躲的念头，就又被宇文清把着腰按回了他怀里，下一轮的巴掌就落得更重了些。

姜砚本就不是多耐疼的人，不过如此往复几次，她就再受不住了：

“……你能不能……能不能缓一缓？”

讨饶的话才说出口，委屈的情绪就紧跟而至，姜砚没料到自己立刻就跟着掉了眼泪。被宇文清按在怀里打不跌份，可就这么轻而易举被打哭了反倒让她难受起来，她又是羞又是恼，只能恨恨地拿宇文清的衣襟当作巾帕，把这不知从何而来的泪水一股脑地蹭上去：“你太坏了，你就是想见着我哭是吧？我哭了你就高兴了，是也不是？”

宇文清由着她哭。他的手掌对准姜砚的臀峰，又急又快地连着再抽了二十下巴掌，直打得姜砚的哭声跟着拔高了一个度，他才停下手，轻声问：

“疼吗？”

姜砚要不是有他搂着，整个人几乎都要滑下去了。她流着泪道：“疼……特别疼。”

宇文清的双手扶着她腰部的两侧，一点点把她向下按去，姜砚硬生生被他按出个跪坐的姿势，才被责打过的臀肉落向脚跟，几层薄薄的衣料根本隔不住疼，她本就没收住的眼泪霎时就决了堤，一双泪眼水光潋滟地往宇文清的方向看，又像是恼怒，又像是撒娇，又好像充盈着许多宇文清一时也无法分辨清楚的情绪。

宇文清就又凑近她，像是漫不经心地亲她的眼睛。她长长的眼睫轻柔又调皮地挠过宇文清的嘴唇，宇文清说：

“不疼就白打你了。”

他抓过姜砚的一只手，引着她把手掌贴向自己的胸膛。姜砚起初还有些不明所以，但手掌感受到他胸膛的温度，和里面传来的有力心跳，她忽然间又有些懂了：

“你……”

宇文清轻轻地叹了口气：“从你出事那天，一直到现在，我比你痛多了，你知道吗？”他用另一只手给姜砚擦了擦眼泪，“别点头了，你不知道。你从来……”

他忽地又有些说不下去：“算了。只这一次，下不为例。你听好了，姜砚，我虽然叫你一声母亲，但你休想让我给你养老送终。你只能死在我后头，听见没有？”

姜砚想，这个要求真是太霸道，太蛮横，太残忍了。但她没有反驳什么，只是顺势抬头亲了亲宇文清的嘴唇：

“好。”


End file.
